


Ritual

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (the real kind), Akako as plot device, Established Relationship, I meant to write porn, M/M, Magic, Mild Swearing, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Sexy Times, Spell work, Virginity, plot first though, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: “Surely there’ssomeoneyou’d be willing to have sex with to save the world.”
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 227





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been reading a LOT of Juliet Blackwell’s Witchcraft Mystery series when this idea popped into my head. Initially I’d dropped the idea as a prompt in the NSFW kaishin discord channel, but I just kept thinking about it so oops I wrote it myself. (Though the discussion around the prompt went in a lot of different directions so I welcome more people taking it up and writing their own!)
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I researched paintbrushes, futons, and matches, but I did not research any spell work – the whole ritual in this fic is pieced arbitrarily together out of random crap in my head. 
> 
> Also note that once again I’ve decided to give _most_ of this to my beta, [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works), but left out the graphic bits because I’m an awkward duck, so that part’s not beta’d. Enjoy!

_Ritual_

Kaito had tried _everything_.

Blunt force, bullets, fire, demolition charges, pressure chambers, liquid nitrogen, acid. At that point he worried that throwing the damn thing into a volcano would only mean it was out of his hands but still very much intact.

Everyone knew how to identify Pandora, but how in the hell was he supposed to _destroy_ it?

Desperate was the word, so turning to magic – turning to _Akako_ – was no longer a stretch.

Kaito fidgeted in place as Akako hmm’d down at the jewel on the tabletop. She’d poked and prodded, dangled divining crystals, drew spell circles, and dripped potions, but now she was just… staring.

“So…” Kaito started after too long a silence.

Akako pushed her chair back and stood. “There is one spell I can recommend,” she said, decisive.

Kaito blinked. “Oh. Great! What is it?” He snatched the jewel from the table (it never left his sight, _ever_ ) and trailed after her to the shelves of old tomes in her spell chamber. She plucked one book smartly from the shelf and opened it right to what she wanted.

“This.”

Kaito thought for a moment that she would hand him the book but she just brushed past him and went back to the table. She slid back into her chair and started copying the text onto a fresh page in a notebook. Kaito sidled up behind her to look over her shoulder. A diagram of some kind of complicated circle, a description of some special wood to build a small box, instructions on the lighting of four candles involving the blood of a–

“ _Whoa_ , hold on a second!” Kaito almost slammed his hand over the book but one sharp, quick glance from Akako stopped him cold, his body locked down, immovable. Then she blinked and he jerked back instead, cradling his arm to his chest just for the comfort of the action.

“What?” Akako snapped.

Kaito rallied and demanded, “This spell needs a virgin sacrifice?”

She rolled her eyes and went back to her writing. “Yes. It does.”

“I am _not_ killing someone. I don’t care if I’m stuck guarding this thing for the rest of _forever_. The whole point is that no one else will die over this.”

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen.” She didn’t even glance up this time. “You don’t have to _kill_ a virgin to sacrifice virginity. Amateurs,” she tacked on under her breath.

Kaito blinked then stammered, “O-Oh, well… well I’m not gonna… do _that_ either–”

Her pen hit the table with a sharp _clack_. “You _are_ , if you want to destroy this thing. Willing sacrifices are perfectly acceptable. Better, even. And, if I’m not mistaken, _you_ are a virgin, are you not?” Her gaze burned into him. He squirmed but did not look away. She just smirked. “Doesn’t that make it easy?” she purred. “Surely there’s _someone_ you’d be willing to have sex with to save the world.” She pushed back from the table again and returned to the shelves, picking out four fat white candles and settling them into a basket hanging off of her arm.

“Are you just messing with me?”

A frustrated sigh. “Look. Sex magic is not that unusual.” She opened a long, shallow drawer and Kaito flinched back again. The drawer was lined in red velvet with a neat row of silver daggers displayed inside. Her hand hovered back and forth like she couldn’t decide which to pick. “Witches are taught from an early age to be careful with any unions they take part in so as not to inadvertently open any portals they can’t control. And you should know that the stronger the innate connection between lovers, the more power is released. So choose your partner wisely.” She selected a dagger and added it to the basket.

“You’re… serious about this.”

Her dark eyes found his over her shoulder. “Aren’t _you_?” A glass bottle of golden oil and a large jar of an unsettling dark red liquid joined the candles and the blade, then two goat hair paintbrushes and a few sticks of willow charcoal tied in a bundle. “Look, I want this abomination gone as much as you. It’s an affront to my magic. The spirits do _not_ like it.” She returned to the table and tore out the page of the notebook, then shoved it and the basket into Kaito’s hands. “So do this right. That’s all I’ll ask in return for the assistance.”

Kaito’s mind was whirling, working double-time to figure out if this was something he could possibly be okay with. Akako was already leading him to the door. On the porch he turned just before she could lock him out.

“Akako.”

She paused.

“If I’m gonna do this,” _I can’t believe I’m gonna do this._ “I’ll need just one more favor from you to get started.”

Kaito found Shinichi sitting in the Kudou family library. The open window beside his armchair let in the summer evening, firefly lights and the sound of cicadas drifting past on a soft breeze. Silently, he went to Shinichi’s side and sat on the edge of the armrest.

The smile that snuck into Shinichi’s relaxed expression was the only acknowledgement Kaito needed. He waited there in the comfortable quiet until Shinichi finished his page and looked up at him.

“Hey.”

Kaito felt himself smiling. It broke through the tumult of his thoughts and what he was about to do. He and Shinichi might have known each other in a certain sense for years, but they hadn’t really been dating for long. And yet in every silence Kaito felt it – comfort, understanding, loyalty, trust. It was all there, so he could do this and know that they would be fine.

“Shinichi, I need to talk to you about something.”

Shinichi closed the book. Kaito took a breath.

He began with his mission as KID. Shinichi already knew about his search, but carefully, _thoroughly_ , Kaito explained the reasons behind it. He detailed the Organization’s motives, the death of his father, and within all that… the magic. Then, in the backyard, Kaito held Pandora under the moon and let Shinichi examine the change.

“Magic is real,” Kaito repeated, earnest but nervous despite his enduring trust in Shinichi. His belief that he _would_ understand. “And magic is the only way to destroy this thing.”

Shinichi was… quiet. Kaito could see his mind working, struggling to put pieces together, to tear those pieces back apart and try again because even if they fit together, they didn’t fit into his worldview. But as Kaito continued, explaining that he’d gotten a spell from a witch he had known back in high school, Shinichi continued to glance at the stone. His eyes returned to it over and over, and Kaito knew that Shinichi of all people would be able to sense that this thing was _wrong_.

“I understand how this must seem to you. How difficult it would have to be to accept. You haven’t seen or experienced what I have in my life. So I asked Akako to come here tonight. To show you.” He offered his hand to Shinichi and Shinichi placed the stone into it. Kaito smirked, vanished it, and continued to reach out until Shinichi caved with a small smile and took his hand. They went back inside, to the entryway at the front of the house. In almost the same moment they walked in, Akako appeared.

“Kaito–” Shinichi gasped, jerking Kaito back by the hand on sheer defensive instinct. His other hand went to the ball belt but Kaito stopped him. And when the adrenaline-forced fight reflex settled for a moment, Shinichi had to take in what was in front of him.

Akako was seated on a throne that floated six feet up, her legs crossed and her elbows on the armrests as she looked down on them in every sense. A few crows perched on the high back of the chair and the gold of her serpent circlet flashed as her red lips formed a slow smile.

“Wh-What is this, KID?” Shinichi stammered. “Another magician? Set this up while we were out back?” The words were tumbling out, desperate, barely meant, but Akako had lost any flicker of amusement.

“Magician?” she spat. “I am here as a favor, but it seems you intend to waste my time, and frankly your attitude is irritating.” A crow swooped without warning, plucking a few hairs from Shinichi’s head before he could do more than flinch. It brought them to Akako and she pressed them into the seam of a small cloth poppet.

Kaito blanched. “Akako, no, what are you–?”

She raised her arm and Shinichi’s feet left the floor, his body lifted straight up and out of Kaito’s reach.

“What–?” Shinichi’s voice was faint, breathless, his face abruptly pale. His eyes were wild, darting everywhere, but his body was bound and weightless.

“Akako,” Kaito tried again, sharp now with the edge of fear. “I agreed to destroy the stone but I _need_ Shinichi. You know that. If you hurt him, or scare him off–”

“Tch.” Akako’s lips pursed but she lowered her arm and Shinichi descended until his feet touched lightly against the floor. Then she removed the hairs from the doll and burned them away in a flash of red. Shinichi collapsed with a desperate gasp.

“Shinichi!” Kaito dove to his knees and propped Shinichi up in his arms. “Are you okay?”

Shinichi didn’t answer, his throat working convulsively, but he was nodding and his grip on Kaito’s arm was strong. “F-Fine,” he eventually managed.

“Akako–” Kaito spat, glaring up, but his voice cut out at the look in her eyes.

“Get it done, Kuroba. And _don’t_ mess it up.” Then she was gone.

Kaito’s attention snapped back to Shinichi. “Shinichi, I’m so sorry. I– I knew it would be hard for you to accept. I’m not a real magic user; I couldn’t prove it so I asked her to just show you something. I didn’t–”

“Kaito, it’s okay. I know.” He started to stand and Kaito hurried to help him. Shinichi didn’t let go, his face still ashen and a slight tremor belying the brave tone he’d tried to force into his words. “S-So we need to destroy the stone, right? And… And that means a spell? You need… me?”

Kaito face instantly set against any argument. “Not tonight.” Slowly, he guided Shinichi upstairs. “You just learned that magic exists. Take some time to adjust to the idea.”

At his bedroom door Shinichi broke away from Kaito’s support and turned to him. “At least tell me what you need with me.”

“Shinichi,” Kaito’s hands cupped Shinichi’s face and he leaned in, touching his forehead to Shinichi’s and closing his eyes, taking in the warmth of his skin and sound of his breath. “I learned about this yesterday. I had no idea I’d have to involve _anyone_ else, let alone you. This is _not_ why I am with you.”

A quiet sigh, and even with his eyes closed Kaito could sense some tension release from Shinichi’s body. He eased back and gave Shinichi a nervous smile. “Turns out though, I do need your help with the spell. But it’s weird and… personal. Really, really personal on so many levels and I know we haven’t been together all that long so I just… don’t want to rush anything.”

Shinichi’s gentle touch on Kaito’s arm released the tension in him as much as his words had done for Shinichi. “I may not understand magic, but I know how important this is to you. I’m willing to help, Kaito. If there’s something I can do to end all this? I mean, yeah, maybe I’m still wrapping my head around the concept of _magic_ , but as long as we’re not hurting anybody I don’t see why we shouldn’t give it a try.” Kaito was quiet and Shinichi slowly withdrew his hand. “We’re not… hurting anyone. Are we?”

That got him a smile. “No,” Kaito said. “And I’ll tell you everything – the spell, and what we need to do – but just, not tonight, okay? It’s… a process. Let’s just get some sleep.”

The next day Kaito told Shinichi about the spell over a takeout lunch at home, and Shinichi began to better understand why Kaito had carefully explained and demonstrated everything like he did. If Shinichi hadn’t witnessed what he had the night before, he absolutely would have thought Kaito was messing with him.

“So now you know… everything,” Kaito finished. He picked up his soda, put it down, picked it up again. He chewed on the straw. Eventually he managed to look Shinichi in the eye. “I want you to take your time deciding. You _don’t_ have to agree to this. Take whatever time you need–”

“I’ll have an answer tomorrow.”

“Shinichi–”

Shinichi reached across the small kitchen table and rested his hand over Kaito’s. “It’s a lot, I know. I’ll take that much time just to let things sink in, but my mind was already made up. I want to help.” Even if it was weird, even if he wasn’t sure yet that he quite believed in magic, Shinichi couldn’t see any logic against helping Kaito with this situation. And he certainly didn’t have anything against the idea of sex with Kaito. So, logically, there was no reason not to have sex with Kaito to theoretically work a spell. At the same time, though, he was taking a day – just to help him settle the feelings associated with that. The bits that didn’t adhere to logic.

Kaito spent the night again, and the next day Shinichi came to him, pulled him into a gentle kiss, and asked to be taught the spell so that they could start their preparations.

The first thing they had to do… was clean the basement. It was remarkably mundane, but at least it wasn’t difficult. The Kudou manor was so large and housed so few people that the basement was mostly unneeded and almost entirely empty already. Some dusting, sweeping, and mopping was all it really needed.

“So you’ll be the one actually _casting_ the spell,” Kaito explained as they worked. “Since the sacrifice – that’s me – can’t also be the caster.”

“You know, I’m a virgin too,” Shinichi pointed out, leaning on the broom. “I could be the sacrifice if that’s easier.”

Kaito was shaking his head before Shinichi had even finished. “It needs to be me. At least, that was Akako’s recommendation.” He didn’t know _why_. She hadn’t been willing to say – had only maintained that it would be “safer”. And, while she’d assured him that no harm would come to either the sacrifice or the caster, Kaito didn’t like the idea of placing Shinichi in such a vulnerable-sounding role. Not if he could help it. This was his responsibility. His mission. He would offer himself – no one else.

Shinichi shrugged, oblivious to these heavier reasonings, and kept sweeping. “Sure.”

Once the room was clean, Kaito brought down the basket of supplies Akako had provided and set out the jar of red… whatever it was that they were supposed to use to paint their spell circle.

“It’s not blood,” Kaito explained at the look from Shinichi when he set the wide-mouthed glass jar on the floor. “She called it a brew?” He unscrewed the lid and caught a sweet scent so he took a tentative sniff. His eyebrows lifted and he tilted the jar toward Shinichi so he could smell it too.

“What is that?” Shinichi chuckled. “Jam?”

“I swear if she’s just messing with me with this whole thing… Well, I don’t know what. She could kick my ass any day of the week if she wanted to, so I guess if this is a trick we just have to deal with it.” He replaced the lid on the jar and carefully untied the bundle of charcoal sticks instead. “Okay, we’ll copy the spell circle onto the floor in charcoal. Then we trace over it with the… paint… stuff.” The paint stuff that seemed to be made of tea and tree sap and cinnamon and magic, and smelled like the insides of a pie. Whatever.

Shinichi squatted in the middle of their soon-to-be circle holding the end of a string, the other end attached to Kaito’s stick of charcoal so they could keep a consistent radius as the circle was drawn. Then they started filling in the details.

“So, what do you think constitutes lost virginity, exactly,” Shinichi asked, breaking into the comfortable silence that had descended. Really, it didn’t matter to him how far they needed to go. He was all in, regardless. But, he was curious.

Kaito hummed, thoughtful. “I guess I don’t really know _exactly_ , but what we talked about should be plenty.” He thought. He hoped. He finished copying some kind of pattern between some concentric rings and stepped back to compare his work to the diagram on the paper again.

Shinichi kept working quietly for another half minute, then wondered aloud, “I mean, like, what if we’d been lesbians? What would we do for this spell?”

Kaito paused with his charcoal hovering over the floor. “Hm.” He started drawing again, but his mind was mulling over that. Eventually he said, “Maybe it’s more about intent than anything. We’re here, together, intending to physically join.” He kept his eyes determinedly on his work, his face and ears hot. “I don’t think it should matter how we do that. What matters is what it means to us. I mean, Akako did say that intent is a large part of witchcraft.”

Shinichi hummed distantly and brushed his hands off on his jeans. He was contemplating the physical changes in bodies during sex, musing over hymens and hormones and ejaculation and orgasms. But at the same time he was about to work a spell that didn’t hold to any physical reason he’d known in the world, so maybe Kaito was right. And really, he liked the sound of it. Their intent to join. And if it didn’t actually work in the end, what was the worst that could happen?

Shinichi sat back on his heels and looked up at Kaito. “What actually _is_ the worst that could happen?” he asked. “Like, if we mess this up.”

Kaito chuckled. “I asked Akako the same thing but she wasn’t concerned. She said she ‘read’ us, and our intent is ‘strong and pure’,” he answered with copious finger-quotes. “Whatever that means. But she also said that with you as the caster, there’s no innate magical powers in play, so we’re pretty safe. Not exactly playing with big guns. If it fails, all it should mean is that nothing happens at all.” He cast a sour glance over his shoulder at the little wooden box that now held Pandora. “And I’m back to square one trying to figure out what to do with this thing.”

A few days later the spell circle had set and the moon was full, throwing faint light through the small, high-up windows of the otherwise dark basement. The four white candles were spaced out evenly around the outermost circle waiting to be lit. Inside the circle was a futon mattress, just for comfort’s sake – one they’d bought specially, made of natural wool and organic cotton, per Akako’s instruction that anything synthetic could disrupt the spell. They stripped off their clothes and stepped into the circle.

“You ready?” Shinichi asked. He glanced at Kaito for his answer but let his eyes roam down then up again, taking him in fully for the first time though the shadows were heavy.

Kaito leaned in for brief kiss, leaving a careful but painfully small space between their bodies. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

They knelt near the first candle and Shinichi lit it. Then he picked up the athame – the only metal permitted inside the circle. With it, he cut the pad of Kaito’s left ring finger. Careful not to let any extra blood spill, he walked Kaito around the circle, coating the wick of each of the three unlit candles in blood. When they returned to the fourth he held Kaito’s hand over the flame and let his blood drip into it. The other three candles flared to life the instant his blood hit the flame and Shinichi and Kaito both breathed a simultaneous, nervous sigh. 

“So far so good,” Kaito murmured.

Shinichi couldn’t muster more than whisper. “Right.”

With the candles lit, the cavernous basement seemed a little warmer. Shinichi knelt by Pandora’s wooden box next, also painted with a miniature of their spell circle, and cut his own left ring finger. He smeared his blood across the box, letting his hatred for the thing – for all it had done to Kaito and was still doing to him now – fill his heart as he marked it as his target. Then he set the box and athame aside next to the bottle of golden oil. Shinichi had asked about that component after they’d finished their preparations a few days ago. Kaito had explained that he’d been afraid to ask too many questions after Akako had told him, with a rather patronizing look, that it was lubricant. At that point they’d decided to just make sure they wouldn’t have any poor reactions to the stuff, and took the rest in stride.

There was nothing else left to do now. Shinichi joined Kaito in the middle of the circle, took his hand gently, and closed his lips around Kaito’s cut finger, licking away the faint stain of blood. Under that, it seemed the cut was healed over. He glanced at his own finger and found the same. He let out a sigh and shook his head. “You feel okay?” he asked. “Nothing… weird happening?”

“Don’t think so,” Kaito answered. “I feel good.”

Shinichi pushed out another breath. “Okay. Then it’s just about you and me now, right?” The intent to join.

Kaito grinned. “Right.”

Shinichi’s hand slid against Kaito’s, putting them palm to palm so he could lace their fingers together. “I’m not as nervous as I thought I’d be. I’m kind of excited.”

Kaito’s grin turned a little sheepish. “I’m still really sorry our first time has to be so–”

“Unconventional?” Shinichi filled in with a smirk. “I’m used to that by now. You keep me on my toes, KID.” He moved in for a kiss and Kaito hummed into it, their bodies brushing together. Shinichi couldn’t say if it was the spell or the candles or the general atmosphere, but he was feeling reverent. Kaito’s body was a thing of beauty, worth honoring. He pushed a hand through Kaito’s hair and dragged him in closer so he could discover each hill and valley in the landscape of Kaito’s back. His skin was hot but Shinichi barely noticed. He felt over-warm himself, moaning softly into Kaito’s mouth.

Kisses like these had been Shinichi’s first flash of enlightenment about what he could expect from a physical relationship with Kaitou KID. Kaito was eloquent when it came to making out. A natural. Shinichi was willing to bet his hands, his _body_ , would prove just as stimulating as what that tongue could do. He did wish though, just a little, that this could go differently. That Kaito could be the one to take him and have his way with him however he pleased. But, well, plenty of time for that later. For now, he would focus on thanking Kaito in advance.

Shinichi broke away from Kaito’s lips and went after his ear. Hot breaths and soft pants filled Kaito’s senses and he clutched tighter at Shinichi’s shoulders. Shinichi’s fingers dug into Kaito’s lower back and shoved his hips forward, grinding them together.

“Shinichi…” Kaito’s voice came out remarkably weak. His breath kept catching on little shocks of movement, his eyes fluttering closed then open again when Shinichi’s hand landed firm on his chest and edged him back a step. A physically proactive Shinichi was new, but it was certainly not unwelcome.

“Lie down.” Shinichi’s eyes were focused, hungry, taking Kaito in, and his fingertips stayed on Kaito’s chest like he couldn’t bear not to keep some contact. When Kaito moved to sit Shinichi moved with him, and they folded down onto the futon together, Shinichi on his knees, straddling Kaito’s hips with an almost painful weight and pressure.

Kaito was barely on the futon a moment before he was arching off it again, his dick throbbing from the erratic, incidental touches – the lack of focused attention. Was… was he being _teased_? “Shinichi–” It was more of a gasping whine now but Shinichi just leaned over him and kissed the words away.

“Relax.”

His hands splayed onto Kaito’s chest and started to slide. Deliberate and slow, Shinichi rubbed Kaito down, sparing none of him but leaving one most thirsting, burning part for last. Shinichi hovered over Kaito, watching him laid out, breathless, his eyes closed and muscles relaxed but his cock hard and flushed and weeping. And just as slow and deliberate as he’d been all this time, Shinichi slid his hand between Kaito’s legs and stroked. He kept his fist loose, the slide of skin on skin light and careful, but Kaito was writhing, his mouth open but voiceless, his back arching and hips twitching upwards again and again.

“Sh… Shini…” The attempts fell to groans of pleasure and Shinichi reached for the oil. He no longer had any misgivings about it. There was magic here. He could practically _see_ it now. Kaito’s body was a wellspring of light that Shinichi intended to bathe in. How had he not seen it before? Kaito was, himself, magic. How had he not believed?

The oil flowed onto his hand, fresh and fragrant and cool to the touch. He took hold of Kaito again and Kaito jolted at the new sensation, thrusting hard into Shinichi’s grip. Shinichi rewarded him, finally starting in on him in earnest until Kaito seized up, gasping and spurting cum over Shinichi’s hand.

Shinichi smiled down at him. Kaito’s chest was heaving, his damp skin taking on a soft glow in the candlelight. He looked so open and untroubled, lying there warm and sated. But then his eyes opened just enough to reflect the firelight and he found Shinichi’s gaze on him. He smiled too.

“That was great,” Kaito murmured.

“Round two?” Shinichi laughed.

“Mm, bring it on.” But he didn’t move at all, just let his head fall back onto the futon. Apparently he was perfectly happy to do precisely what Shinichi had wanted to do – let his body be the canvas to whatever picture Shinichi wanted to paint.

Shinichi picked up the oil again and took advantage of that relaxed state to push a cool finger right inside. Kaito made a sound, a rolling sort of groan that made Shinichi think of a purring cat. His eyebrows went up but he pressed in harder and felt around, rubbing inside him with careful little strokes. He grazed that sweet spot he was looking for and Kaito gasped again, his body jolting.

Shinichi couldn’t stop smiling now. Maybe they were in a basement, in a spell circle, trying to harness some kind of magical energies to destroy a mysterious evil stone but this… _this_ was him and Kaito, together, and it was _fun_. It was comfortable. It was indescribably weird and that just had _them_ written all over it.

Shinichi worked through two fingers, but before he moved to three he grabbed Kaito under his thigh and pushed his leg up, folding his knee to his chest and exposing him more fully. Kaito stared up at him in surprise but Shinichi just shifted to let Kaito’s leg hook over his shoulder and sank his fingers in and out in a gentle pumping rhythm. Kaito’s eyes fell closed and he groaned.

Shinichi turned his head to kiss at Kaito’s leg. “What do you think?” he murmured. “Can I–?”

A few fervent nods.

Shinichi grinned and finally, _finally_ touched himself, slicking his throbbing shaft. He leaned over Kaito again, bracketing him in, and Kaito wrapped his legs around Shinichi’s body. With his arms around Shinichi’s neck, Kaito strained upward for another long kiss, his tongue illustrating his appreciation and excitement across every surface of Shinichi’s mouth. Shinichi groaned into him, his racing heart shooting these messages of lust and love through every inch of him.

He shifted without thinking, seeking, he was so hard it almost hurt and he wanted the relief of Kaito taking him in, body and soul. Their kiss broke into panting gasps as Shinichi found that alignment and pressed forward without a second’s hesitation. Slow, yes, but steady, he eased in and in and in. It was _ecstasy_ to be inside Kaito. Finally together, finally joined after all that time chasing each other around, watching each other’s backs, believing each other in the face of the impossible – a child with an adult’s mind and a magician with a mythical mission – always spiraling toward each other, burning cosmic anomalies meeting here and now, _crashing_ together in waves of fire and lightning.

The little box they’d set aside rattled, and neither of them heard or cared.

Shinichi folded over Kaito, in reach, and Kaito embraced him, his nails running across Shinichi’s skin. They breathed together like they’d never tasted air. Kaito was clinging but blind to it, his whole focus on the hard pulse inside that was _Shinichi_. He barely registered what was happening when Shinichi tugged Kaito’s arms from around his neck, pushing him down into the futon and holding him there for a few quick kisses along his neck and jaw. And when Shinichi pulled back it was to steady himself and draw slowly out.

Kaito’s breath shuddered in that one moment of hanging anticipation and then Shinichi moved back in and Kaito moved to meet him. A spark kicked up inside him and his voice caught on it, escaping in a fluttery cry of surprised thrill. Shinichi let out something more like a growl and repeated the motion, again, again. His head dropped down and his eyes closed, focusing in on that sweet grip around his cock – Kaito’s body hugging him, holding him so fully, so completely. It was _perfect_ , so he went in again, returned to that warmth over and over until he couldn’t bear to pull out anymore. He didn’t want to leave that tight heat, he was so _close_ , he could feel it, just–

Shinichi bucked his hips against Kaito, already fixed deep inside and going no farther. But that movement, the moan from beneath him – pure sex in and of itself – was all he needed. Shinichi bowed over Kaito and let out a small, broken sound as his body shook loose of the tension, shedding it all at once, pouring it out, freeing him in a moment of weightlessness and dizzying elation.

He wilted onto Kaito’s chest with just enough energy to slip his arms around him as much as possible – a hand in Kaito’s hair and another under Kaito’s shoulder in a small approximation of a hug as he nuzzled into the crook of Kaito’s neck. Their chests heaved together, Kaito’s limbs still a tangle around Shinichi’s body and pink lines crisscrossed and streaking Shinichi’s back.

For a long, restful minute they didn’t move, and when they did it was only enough to bring their lips together in one more long, lingering kiss, more chaste but no less intimate.

“This is one of those times,” Kaito murmured, gazing at Shinichi in the candlelight. “One of those times where it’s probably too soon, and we’re out of our minds with hormones, and, hell, sex magic, but… I love you.”

Shinichi stared down at him. His brain was as tired and happy as his body, but this was something his heart knew for him. He took another kiss, and another and another until Kaito started chuckling beneath him.

“You’re quite the sweet-talker.”

“Mm,” Shinichi agreed. “And I love you.”

They were slow to move, coming apart carefully, feeling raw in a number of ways in their first moments apart – two people, not touching, separate – but the moment passed. Shinichi reached over for the box and they sat beside each other staring down at it.

“Do you wanna…?” Shinichi gestured at it.

Kaito’s hand found his and clutched it tight. “…You do it.”

Shinichi reached out and opened the lid. Inside, the wood of the box was charred black and scored. The smell was vile, like sulfur, and flesh that had rotted then burned. What remained inside was the cracked shell of a faceted gem, the pieces showing a distinct hollow in the middle where the crystallization of the stone became prickly, like the inside of a geode. The core – the glowing red aberration – was gone.

Shinichi shoved the lid back into place and glanced at Kaito. “How’s that for magic?”

A laugh hitched out, short and a little disbelieving. “That’s it. It’s over.”

Then Shinichi’s arm was there, tucked tight around Kaito’s shoulders and dragging him close as tears rolled freely into the creases of a bright, unburdened smile. He laughed and cried and clung to Shinichi who held tight and _understood_.

Kaito had always known luck, but now he knew Shinichi, and he knew that together they could do anything.


End file.
